1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of determining the position, in particular the future position, of an object, in particular of a particle or the like. The progression of the position of a reference object is determined, wherein the reference object passes through a process and differences of the positions of the object and of the differential object are formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many physical and in various technical systems, it is necessary to know the position, in particular the future position, of an object, for example in order to avoid damage, which can occur on account of the fact that the object is located in a position in which such damage is caused. Different methods to determine the position are known in this context, in which case the progression of the position of a reference object is determined and the differences of the positions of the object and of the reference object are formed. In this context, the reference object is a reference object, whose dynamics can be determined well. A general problem in the case of the known methods is that they often yield only inadequate results, since the methods used for the determination of the position yield accurate results only at the expenses a very high technical expenditures. If such technical means are not available, the results are often unusable.